Cheaters
by Richie91189
Summary: Leo finds a mysterious woman, but will his love for Piper remain strong, or fall under this woman's spell?


bCheaters/b  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"LEO! Phoebe, trust me, innocents can die normally. LEO!" shouted Piper, walking in the kitchen, with Paige and Phoebe. "Piper, demons can stab people too. They don't always use powers," she said. "Then why would they have them?LEO!!" shouted Piper. Leo orbed in. "What?" he asked. "Where have you been?" asked Piper. "With the Elders. They have been piling up a lot of work on us whitelighters lately." he said. "Well I'm your wife," started Piper. "I know, I know. It's the Elders," said Leo.   
  
"Anyway, I think an innocent was killed by a demon, but Piper thinks it was a killer," said Phoebe. "Well, how was the innocent killed?" asked Leo. "She was stabbed," said Piper. "And it wasn't pretty," said Paige. "Well why don't you try having a premonition Phoebe?" asked Leo. "I can't call for them," she said. "And we don't have anything to get a premonition with," said Piper. "Oh yeah?" asked Paige. She held out her hand and called for a knife. A knife with blood orbed to her hand. She handed it to Phoebe.  
  
"Here ya go!" she said. "Ew! Paige! Gross!" said Phoebe, gasping. She was getting a premonition. A random person runs up to the innocent, and kills it. "Ok, Piper, you're right," said Phoebe. Piper smiled. "And don't say it, I don't want to hear you brag, " said Phoebe. "Well, uh, I got to go to the Elders now," said Leo. "Wait!" shouted Piper, before he orbed out. "What?" he asked. "Don't you want to kiss me?" asked Piper. "Oh right," said Leo, walking over, kissing Piper. "Is that lipstick on you?" asked Piper. "It's...uh....from you," said Leo, sheepishly.  
  
"Oh," said Piper. Leo orbed out.  
  
br  
  
When Leo orbed to the Upperworld, he saw her. "Hey, I missed you," he said. He kissed the woman in her cloak. "I missed you too, Leo. You can't keep going down there," she said. "I know, but I have to make it look like nothing is going on. If the Elders found out about us, we'd be in so much trouble, and then..." he was cuttoff. "Don't worry about it," she said seductivly. She went closer to him. She pulled him down for a long passionate kiss.   
  
"You know, I just love your long black hair. It is so...sexy," he said. "I know, I grew it for you," she said. "Ah-hem," said a voice. "Oh no! He's coming!" said Leo. "Don't worry Leo, I'll handle this," said the girl.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Andy, I was just showing Leo how to kiss. He was wondering because his wife and him were having problems," said the girl. "Prue, why are you saying his wife, not Piper. She's your sister," Andy said. "I know. I just thought..." she stopped. She walked over and gave Andy a long pasionate-less kiss. There was no chemistry between them, she though. God! This guy is so boring! She though again.   
  
"I have to go now," said Leo, orbing out. "Prue, want to go home?" asked Andy. Prue rolled her eyes. "No. I want to watch my sisters for a while," she said. "Alright, well I'm going to leave now," said Andy, orbing out. Prue didn't go watch her sisters. She orbed over to a forest, with a waterfall with sparkling waters. She went on a rock in the middle of the forest. She sat there to reflect on her life.  
  
"Ok, so my husband is getting boring, and I'm getting attracted to Leo. Why? I don't want to hurt Piper, but I also want Leo," she said to herself. "What am I going to do? Magic? Flip a coin? But I don't want to hurt Piper, but then at times, she and Phoebe have hurt me. Really painfully. I want Piper to know what it is like to have pain like me." she told herself again. "I think I might as well go watch Piper and Phoebe and Paige. I bet they can help em decide with their feelings," she said. Prue closed her eyes, and let out a little gasp.   
  
brShe opened her eyes, and she was standing in the hallway of the manor. She was astral projecting, but she was invisible to others. She looked around. She heard nothing. But there was something. It was coming from the bathroom. She walked over, and listened. Piper was in there. Piper then walked out. Piper walked straight through her. Prue had a cold shiver. That hurt so much when people walked through you. "I'm going to get you back Piper, and this is going to be some serious revenge," said Prue, she just couldn't handle it. Her sisters never even tried to make contact with her. It was painful and lonely. But not anymore...  
  
br  
  
br   
  
Piper walked downstairs. She walked into the dining room where Paige and Phoebe and Leo were eating, waiting for her. "I have news everyone," said Piper. Piper walked over to Leo. "Everyone, I'm pregnant!" said Piper in a happy voice. Everyone hugged Piper and Leo, and within a few minutes, they were on their phones, telling people they knew. Leo walked in the dining room, and sat down. Just then Phoebe came in. "Wow! Can you believe it!??! And after the doctor said it would be almost impossible for you two to have kids?!?!?" asked Phoebe. "Yeah, I am so happy," said Leo. "I think I'm going to orb up and let the Elders know, you know, just to rub it in their faces," Leo said, with a chuckle, then orbing out.   
  
He orbed up, and looked around. He saw Prue. He went over to her. "Guess what Prue!!?!?!?!" he said. "What?" she asked. "I'm going to be a daddy!" he said. "What!?!?!? Piper's finally pregnant!!?!?!" asked Prue with a evil smile. "Yes!" Leo shouted. "This works just fine into my plan," said Prue. "What plan?" asked Leo. "My plan to get my revenge on Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." she said. "Why do you want revenge on them?" asked Leo. "Oh you know, they never try to summon me, they walk through me, and they never told Paige about me. It's like they shut me out of their lives completly. I am going to show them that they should have tried to contact me. I'll make sure that they will pay, especially Piper...," said Prue.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Leo. "Oh, you know, well first step to my plan is for us to get married," said Prue.  
  
br  
  
"Married!?!?! I thought we were just having an affair, but marriage!??!?!?" asked Leo, shocked. "Yes, why not? We love each other, and I know you love me more than Piper," said Prue. "But Prue," said Leo. "Too bad Leo, I'm going to be married to you," she said.  
  
About a month later, Piper was 1 month pregnant, and Prue and Leo were already married.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Down at the manor...  
  
br  
  
Paige was sitting in the living room, reading a book, when Piper came in. "So, still feeling sick?" asked Piper. "Yes," said Paige, weakly. Her face was full of sweat, and she looked really tired. "Why don't you try and go to sleep?" asked Piper.  
  
"I think...." Paige stopped. Her face looked uncomfortable, she started to sweat more. She looked even more pale than usual. "Paige! What's happening!?!?!?!" asked Piper. All of the sudden, Paige looked up at the ceiling then down, and her eyes were black. "You don't know what is to come, you don't know what is happening. There is a big secret about to come out, you will suffer..." said Paige, in a darker, evil voice. Then Paige's eyes went back to normal. Piper ran over to Paige. "What was that?" asked Piper. "I don't know," said Paige. All of the sudden you could see Prue coming from behind Paige, in her ghost form. She had an evil smile on her face.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Later that night, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all in the living room looking in the Book of Shadows. "Is there anything in there on exorcisms?" asked Paige weakly, for she was still sick. "I don't see anything," said Piper. "Then what could it be?" asked Phoebe. She walked over to Paige, and put her hand on her shoulder, when BAM![i] A figure jumping into Paige, making her say the words. The figure or person was a woman.[/i] Then the premonition ended. "What'd you see?" asked Piper. "I saw something, or rather a person jumping into Paige," said Phoebe. "What?" asked Paige. "Something went into you, and made you say those words," said Phoebe. "What'd they look like?" asked Piper. "I only saw the back of the person, but I could tell it was a woman, because she had long black hair," said Phoebe.  
  
br  
  
br   
  
Up in whitelighter land...  
  
br  
  
''Leo," said a voice, sexually. "What?" he asked. Prue walked over to him, and kissed him. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Why are you doing this? And why won't you tell me your plan?" asked Leo. "Because I know if I told you all of my plan, you'd be against it. Just trust me honey," said Prue. "You still didn't tell me why you are doing this," said Leo. "Because you wouldn't understand," said Prue. "But I know that Piper and Phoebe will, " said Prue.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Piper was sitting in her bedroom, looking at her baby book. She was admiring herself. "Oh, look at me! I was so cute!" she said. She held her hand over her stomach. "I can't wait until you're born. I'm going to love you so much." she said, with a smile on her face.   
  
Up in whitelighter land, Prue was talking to Leo. "How are you going to get human first of all?" asked Leo. "I need a little spell," said Prue. "Can you get it yourself?" he asked. "No, I'm going to need your help." she said. "When do we need to get it?" he asked, innocently. "Now," said Prue.  
  
Leo orbed down into the attic of the manor. He looked around. He ran over, and closed the door of the attic. He looked around again, and grabbed 5 candles. He lit them, and he heard a voice saying: "Spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide. Come now, I summon thee, come now, return to me." Suddenly, Prue appeared in the attic. "Now do the spell, honey," said Prue. Leo turned the pages in the BOS. He found the spell. "What is spirit, let her hear it. She is no longer a ghost, give her a toast." Prue started to appear human. She was no longer transparent. "Step 1.... complete ," said Prue, orbing out with Leo.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Piper looked over at the other side of the bed. Leo wasn't home yet. "Where is he? He's been gone all day," she said to herself. Suddenly she felt a bump in her stomach. She looked down, her stomach, now 4 months big, was having minor kicks from her baby. She held her hand on her stomach. "If only Leo were here to feel this..." she said.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Up in whitelighter land....  
  
br  
  
Leo and Prue were sitting in a forest, making out. Prue partially had her clothes off, and Leo had his shirt off. "I....love....you....Leo...." said Prue, in between kisses. "I....I....love......you....too," said Leo, in between kisses. "Let's start working on the plan," said Prue, stopping her kissing. "But we're kissing!" said Leo. "Now, we're going to work on the damn plan!" said Prue. "Ok, ok, ok," said Leo. "Good, let's go," said Prue. She grabbed his hand, and they orbed out.  
  
They orbed down to Piper and Leo's bedroom.  
  
br  
  
"What are we doing here, Prue?" whispered Leo. "Sh!!" she said. She let go of his hand, and walked over to Piper. She placed her hands over Piper's stomach, and started to chant in Latin. When she was done, Prue's hands started to glow. She smiled at Leo, and they orbed out.  
  
The next morning, Piper noticed Leo still wasn't in bed. But that wasn't the only thing missing.... Piper screamed...  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Piper screamed. She noticed that her stomach was flat! It was just as it was before! "No! Leo! Leo! Leo! Somebody!!!" she screamed. Phoebe came rushing in. "What is i.... Oh my God! Piper! Where's the baby!?!?!?" she asked running over to Piper. "I... I don't know! She's gone!!!" screamed Piper.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Up in whitelighter land....  
  
br  
  
Prue was smiling at Leo. She was holding a hand over her now 4 months pregnant stomach. "Aw.... we're going to have a baby, Leo!!" said Prue, smiling, then giving Leo a kiss. But Leo wasn't so sure about this. Then, a person in a white cloak walked over to them... "Leo, Prue, we need to talk." said the thing.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
The person in white walked over to Prue and Leo. "We need to talk," he said. He waved his hand, and the 3 of them orbed out. They orbed to a temple. "What do you want?" asked Prue. "I'm came to let you two know, that you both will no longer be whitelighters," said the person. "Who the hell are you? And who gives you that right?" asked Prue. "I'm an Elder, and we've all decided on this. You two have both gone evil, it's quite obvious," said the Elder. Leo just stood there, with wide eyes. "Are you alright Leo?" asked the Elder. Leo looked around, and sat down on a bench. He buried his face in his hands. "He'll be fine, now leave before I kill you," said Prue. Suddenly, Prue's white cloak, turned to a dark black one. Leo's did too. The Elder orbed out. "Prue, I can't do this anymore," said Leo. "We have to honey, if we want to be happy," said Prue. Leo continued with his face buried in his hands.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Leo! Leo! Leo!" shouted Phoebe. "Where the hell is he?" she asked herself. Piper was trying to sleep, and Paige was still sick. "Dammit Leo! Get down here!" she shouted.  
  
Leo was hearing voices. Phoebe's voice. He took his face out of his hand. "Prue, I have to go," he said, getting up. "No, Leo, you don't. You need to stay here, with your wife, and your baby," she said. "What if they're in danger?" he asked. "Don't worry, you won't be able to hear their call, it will loose your head soon, don't worry," she said, with an evil grin.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Piper was lying in her bed, crying. "Why? Why me? Why the baby?" she was asking herself, over and over again. "Leeeeeeeeeooooo!" she shouted. "Leeeooo!" she shouted again. She continued to shout until it became a quiet whisper. "I need you Leo," she whispered, with a sniffle.  
  
In their temple, Prue and Leo were still there. Leo still had his face buried in his hands. "I can take that pain away, Leo," she said. "No you can't, we're darklighters now," he said. "I know, but I'm still a witch. Pain of sorrow, pain of grief, leave this soul, and patch up the empty hole," she said. A bright light came out of Leo. He looked happy now. He had a smile on his face. "Ooh! Leo! The baby just kicked! Our baby just kicked!" she yelled. He reached over, and felt her stomach. "It is! Our baby is kicking!" he said. "Mine and Piper's baby is kicking!" he said. Prue's face stopped smiling. "What'd you say?" she asked, evily. "I said mine and Piper's baby kicked," he said. "Wrong answer," she said. She took a bag of dust out of her pocket, it was memory dust. She sprinkled it over Leo. "Now who's baby is it?" she asked. "Ours," he said. "Good, and who's your wife?" she asked. "You."  
  
While sleeping, Paige was getting a disturbing dream. iShe was walking, or rather running, down a long, dark, cold temple hall. She turned her head to see if anyone was following her. She turned her head back to the front, and she saw a dark figure appear in front of her. Paige let out a yelp. The figure formed a arrow, and stabbed it in Paige's stomach. She screamed. The figure then took off their hood, just as Paige fell to the ground. It was Prue!/i  
  
Paige woke up from her dream, in a sweat. She looked around, and was really dizzy. She reahced over the side of her bed, and ran to the bathroom, and thew up.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Phoebe knocked on the door. She opened it, and saw Piper in bed. Finally asleep. She closed the door, and headed to Paige's room. She knocked on the door, and went in, she saw Paige sitting in bed, reading a magazine. "Paige?" she asked, coming in. Paige looked up from her magazine. Phoebe walked over and sat on Paige's bed. "What do you think happened to Piper's baby? And where's Leo?" asked Phoebe. "I don't know, can't you get a premonition?" asked Paige. "I've already tried, but don't you think you can sense Leo or something? I mean, you do have the whitelighter in you," said Phoebe. "I don't know, it's worth a shot," said Paige. She closed her eyes, and looked like she was meditating. "I don't feel anything," said Paige. "Keep trying," said Phoebe. "Phoebe, I'm serious, I don't feel.... quick! Touch me! I'm feeling something!" shouted Paige. Phoebe placed her hand on Paige's shoulder. Then BAM! [i]Leo was in the temple with.... Prue. Prue kissed Leo, and it revealed her 4 months pregnant! But Phoebe could tell she was astral projecting into her premonition, because Prue looked at her. She formed an arrow with a cross-bow, and flung the arrow at Phoebe.[/i] Phoebe opened her eyes, with a gasp. "Oh, my God, you will never believe what I just saw," said Phoebe. "What'd you see?" asked Paige. "I saw.... Pru...Prue, with Leo. And she killed me," said Phoebe. "What do you mean?" asked Paige. "I don't know, it looked a lot like a darklighter arrow, and the way it appeared in her hand...." trailed off Phoebe. "But you're not a whitelighter, why would she kill you?" asked Paige. "I don't know, but we've got to figure this out.... but we can't tell Piper, and I mean it," said Phoebe. Suddenly a dark orb appeared in the room, to reveal Prue. "Hey guys," she said, with an evil grin.  
  
br  
  
Phoebe stood up immediately after she saw Prue. "What do you want?" asked Phoebe. "What? No welcome home hug?" asked Prue. "Definately not," said Paige. Prue looked at Paige. "Ah.... you must be Paige. I thought you'd be prettier," said Prue. Paige looked hurt. "Stop it, Prue," said Phoebe. "I don't think so, I want my life with Leo to be happy, your lives with Piper to be pure hell," said Prue. "What do you mean?" asked Phoebe. "You'll find out soon," said Prue. "OK, number 1, I hate cryptic crap, number 2, I find [b]you[/b] very ugly, and number 3, I thought that you'd be nicer," said Paige. "Well things change," said Prue. Prue formed a darklighter arrow and cross-bow. Phoebe and Paige's eyes went wide. "Paige ORB NOW!" shouted Phoebe. But it was too late, Prue shot the arrow at Paige, right in the stomach. Paige started to gasp for air, and Prue smiled. She orbed out. Phoebe rushed over to Paige, and started to get tears in her eyes. "No! Leo! Leo! Leo!" she shouted. But it was no use, she knew it was hopeless, she knew he wouldn't come...  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Dammit Leo! Get your whitelighter ass down here, NOW!" shouted Phoebe at the top of her lungs. She looked down at Paige, who was gasping for air. "Don't worry, sweetie. You're going to be OK," said Phoebe. She was trying to calm Paige down, but tears were starting to flow out of Paige's eyes. "Leeeoooo!" shouted Phoebe. "What the hell is the matter?" asked Piper, barging in. She looked down and saw the arrow in Paige. "Oh my God! Paige!" shouted Piper. She ran over to her sisters. "Who did this?" asked Piper. "Prue, just like she took your baby," said Phoebe. "What? Oh my God!" shouted Piper. "It can't be Prue! She's dead!" shouted Piper. "Apparently she isn't anymore," said Phoebe. "But how could she? How could she even be a darklighter?" asked Piper. "We don't know that," said Phoebe. "But I did get a premonition, of her.... and Leo," said Phoebe. "Well? What was she doing to him? Torturing him? Or what?" asked Piper. "She uh... looked like they were close or something," said Phoebe. Piper's face went pale. "I've never hated her so much," said Piper. She looked down at Paige, and blood was starting to soak through Paige's shirt. "We've gotta save her," said Piper. "I can't loose another sister," said Piper. "But how can we find them?" asked Phoebe. "We can't scry for them," continued Phoebe. "You can do it," said Piper. "What do you mean?" asked Phoebe. "You can see them, you can go to where they are," said Piper. "Piper, I don't know, I'm just starting to astral project into them, I don't know," said Phoebe. "Phoebe, if you love me, and your unborn niece, and your sister, you are going to do this," said Piper. Phoebe let out a sigh. "Well I can't concentrate if Paige is like this," said Phoebe. "Right, what are we going to do?" asked Piper. Paige started to cry, as she let out a little scream. "Ah!" she screamed. "This.... hurts.... too....mu....mu....much," said Paige, breathing hard in between breathes. "Just hang in there Paige, we're going to find Leo to get you better," said Piper. "Phoebe, start trying," said Piper. Phoebe closed her eyes. She walked around the room, and found a picture of Prue, and held her hands on it. She gasped.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Phoebe gasped. iShe was walking through, in Prue and Leo's temple. She could see them. They got up and looked around, and they noticed her. Prue and Leo got up from sitting in their couch/chair things. Prue waved out her hand, and Phoebe flung across the room, and hit a large stone wall./i Phoebe opened her eyes with a minor gasp. Her back was hurting her like hell too. "Ah, my back!" she shouted. Paige was lying in her bed, unconcious. "What'd you see?" asked Piper, quietly, she looked like she was crying some more. "I saw Prue, and Leo, and they were sitting together, on a couch, and I think I interrupted something," trailed off Phoebe. "What do you mean?" asked Piper. "I think they were kissing," said Phoebe. Piper's eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry, sweetie," said Phoebe, giving Piper a hug. Piper started to cry more. She stopped herself. "I can't get emotional now, especially when Paige and my unborn child's lives are at stake," said Piper, wiping away her tears. "It's going to be OK," said Phoebe. "I hope you're right," said Piper. "But right now, we have to get ready for one hell of a family reunion," said Piper, walking out. She went up to the attic.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Dammit, Leo, did you just see what the little bitch just did?" asked Prue. "Uh, yeah," said Leo. "She astral projected!" shouted Prue. "Is that a new damn power or something? Because it's mine!" shouted Prue. "No, she can astral project into her premonitions," he said. "Well that doesn't matter, because I've got to do something, especially before you get a chance to heal Paige," she said. She stopped for a minute. "Hey! You're a darklighter! You can't heal Paige!" shouted Prue at the top of her lungs. "Unless the damn Elders get another whitelighter on the job," she said. "Don't worry, we're going to fix that," she said, orbing out.  
  
bWARNING: The following segment of my story contains spoilers for the season 5 finale, I'm just warning you!/b  
  
br   
  
Prue and Leo orbed to a spot in the manor, where they could see into the living room through the window. Piper and Phoebe were down there. They had potions in their hands, and they had the BOS down there too. "What are we doing here?" asked Leo. "There's going to be a new whitelighter," said Prue. "How do you know?" asked Leo. "I know," said Prue. Suddenly, whitelighter orbs appeared in the living room. It was definately a whitelighter. "Who are you?" asked Piper. "I'm your new whitelighter, Chris," said the male whitelighter. "What about Leo?" asked Phoebe. "You don't know? He's a darklighter now," said Chris. Piper and Phoebe's eyes both went wide, and they both turned pale. "What the hell do you mean he's a darklighter?" asked Phoebe. "He and Prue. They were doing evil acts, and the Elders made them darklighters," said Chris. "Well we have to do something," said Phoebe. Piper remained silent, she was in major shock. "First, I need to heal Paige," said Chris, walking straight to Paige's room (he knew right where it was). "Now Leo!" Prue whispered to Leo from outside. The two of them orbed up to Paige's room. They saw Chris about to heal Paige, when Chris noticed them. "Hey! Prue? Leo?" he asked. "Got that right," said Prue. She formed an arrow with a cross-bow. She shot it at Chris. He fell to the ground. "Now Leo," said Prue. Prue walked over to Chris, and Leo walked over to Paige. They placed their hands over Paige and Chris. Suddenly white light came out of Chris and Paige, and flowed into Prue and Leo. "Now we can do this," said Prue. The two of them orbed out.... whitelighter style.  
  
br  
  
Br  
  
"What's taking them so long?" asked Phoebe. Piper still remained silent. "Piper? Are you ok?" asked Phoebe. "No I'm not ok, my husband is a darklighter, and my sister is one too, and my other sister is about to die, and my new whitelighter is really cute," said Piper. "Huh?" asked Phoebe. "Well if Leo's going with Prue, I get the right to call people cute," said Piper. "Oh," is all Phoebe could say. "So you're right, what's taking Chris and Paige so long?" asked Piper. "Let's go check," said Phoebe. The two of them went upstairs.  
  
Prue and Leo orbed up there. "What are we doing here Prue?" asked Leo. "To kill, of course," said Prue. Leo went pale. "What? I can't kill them!" he shouted. Other whitelighters noticed them. Prue formed a darklighter arrow and cross-bow. She shot it at a whitelighter, but the arrow divided into 4, and shot 4 of the whitelighters standing there. They fell to the ground in pain. Prue smiled. "Don't you just love the feeling of a kill?" asked Prue. Leo remaind silent. "Come on, Leo, let's kill," said Prue. Leo's eyes turned black. Prue smiled. "Finally, the whitelighter is out of you!" she shouted, excitedly. "I need a kill, or 10," said Leo. "Excellent," said Prue, giving Leo a kiss, a long passionate one. The two of them orbed out, and went to a new location to kill..  
  
Piper and Phoebe walked into Paige's room. They saw Paige and Chris' lifeless bodies on the ground. But Chris was still concious. "Darklighters.....Prue.....Leo," he said, in between deep breaths. "We know, we need to find them. Can you orb Chris?" asked Phoebe. She looked over at Paige, who was still unconcious, and her wound was starting to turn a bit green around it from the poison. "No, I've..... already tried. They stole my power," said Chris. Chris looked down at his wound, it was starting to heal itself. "What was that? I thought you said they took your powers!?!?" asked Piper. "Apparently only my orbing power," said Chris. "What about the healing?" asked Piper. "I can do that," said Chris. He got up. He looked at Paige. "Can't you heal her?" asked Phoebe. "No, I can only heal myself, healing others is connected to my orbing, and I don't have that," said Chris. The three looked at Paige, then at each other, feeling something bad was happening...  
  
Prue and Leo stood before the last 3 Elders alive. All of the others, and all of the other whitelighters were dead. "Now, who wants to go first?" asked Prue.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
None of the Elders answered. "I said, who wants to go first?" said Prue, more stern this time. They looked down. "Fine, Leo, you choose," said Prue. Leo pointed to the one in the middle. Prue shot an arrow at him. "Let's make it more interesting," she said. She used her power, and the arrow went deeper into the Elder. "AAHHH!" screamed the Elder. Prue and Leo both smiled, then kissed each other. "Next," said Leo, pulled away from Prue.  
  
Piper and Phoebe were looking at their younger sister, and Chris. "I don't know if she's got much chance," said Chris. "Can it," said Piper. Piper and Phoebe were both holding Paige's hands. Suddenly, they heard a deep sigh from Paige. She opened her eyes, like she was Sleeping Beauty. "Piper? Phoebe?" she sounded really weak. "Paige!" said Piper. Phoebe and Piper both hugged her. "What happened?" asked Paige. "You were...um.... shot honey," said Phoebe. Paige looked down at her stomach, where the big green wound was. "Oh, I can't even feel it," said Paige, her voice a little shaky. "I'm going to die, won't I?" asked Paige. "No, you're not, Paige. Don't even say that, because we're going to save you," said Piper. "But it's so cold in here," said Paige. Her legs started to shake a little, and so did her hands. Her face was really pale by now. "It hurts...." said Paige, really shaky. "Paige, don't....worry.... you're going to be fine," said Phoebe, starting to sob. Tears welded up into Piper and Phoebes' eyes. Phoebe looked at Piper. A tear went down her cheek. Paige's lips started to tremble. "I.....lo-lov--love you," said Paige, in between pain. "Just rest sweetie, you're going to be fine," said Piper, sympathetically to Paige. Paige closed her eyes, and Phoebe hugged her. Paige started to breathe extremely heavilly. "What's happening?" asked Piper, starting to cry. Paige started shaking all over, like a seizure. "It's the darklighter poison," said Chris. "Doing what?" asked Phoebe. Chris looked down. "Killing her," he said. Paige stopped shaking. She stopped breathing. It was like Piper froze her, but she knew Paige wasn't frozen. Phoebe started to cry, and sob. "Nooooo!!!!!" shouted Phoebe. Piper walked over the side of the bed, and started to hug Phoebe, and start to sob with her. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Phoebe shouted again. "That bitch is going to pay...." said Piper to Phoebe, and Paige.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
The body dropped to the floor. "Ah..... that feels a lot better, and more... sexier," said Prue. She watched the last Elder's lifeless body. "That did feel better," said Leo. "Let's have some fun," said Prue, kissing Leo. "OK, let's practice for our second child," he said, with a smile. The two started to undress.  
  
Phoebe and Piper were holding each other, still in Paige's room. Chris was still there. "I can't do this, Piper," said Phoebe crying. "What do you mean?" asked Piper with a sniffle. "I can't go on anymore, first Prue, then Cole, now Paige, how can you stay so calm?" asked Phoebe. "I know that if I get emotional right now, I know I'm not going to be able to stop," said Piper. "It's ok to let it out Piper, I'm still here," said Phoebe. "I know, it's just.... my life is hell this last week," said Piper. "I know, it is," said Phoebe. "Maybe we should call the police about Paige?" asked Phoebe looking down at her dead sister. "Yeah, but what will we say? She was killed by a darklighter?" asked Piper. "Well right now, that's not the biggest concern, our biggest concern right now is getting Paige in peace," said Phoebe. "And Prue and Leo," continued Piper. "Right," said Phoebe. "Hey, Chris, would you mind calling the police?" asked Piper. "Of course, not," he said. He walked out of the room. "Uh.... I can't believe she's gone," said Piper. "I know, hard to believe, I thought she'd be the last of us to die, she'll be greatly missed," said Phoebe. Suddenly, a loud explosion came through the window, Piper put up her hands to freeze it, but instead it blew up. Phoebe and Piper were both knocked down to the ground. "What the hell?" shouted Phoebe. There was a loud crash on the door downstairs. The two heard people running up the stairs, loudly. The ran into Paige's bedroom, and they were police officers. One held out his gun at Piper and Phoebe. He saw Paige's lifeless body. "FREEZE! You're under arrest!" he shouted.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Wha?" Why?" asked Phoebe. "I said FREEZE! Put your hands up.... NOW," he shouted again. Piper and Phoebe both put their hands up. Phoebe glanced out the window, where a bunch of other cars were, police cars. One of them had Chris in the back seat. "Why are you here?" she asked again. "FREEZE!" he shouted. "You're under arrest for the murder of Paige Matthews," he said. "WHAT? You think we did that? Why would we kill our own sister?" asked Piper. "Don't question the law," he said. "But..." Phoebe started. "I said, DON'T question the law!" he shouted. "Turn around!" he shouted. Piper and Phoebe turned around. "Put your hands down," he said. The two did so. He grabbed out a pair of hand cuffs, and cuffed Piper. Another police officer grabbed her by the shoulders, and walked her outside, to his car. The officer told Phoebe to put her hands down, when instead, she kicked him in the jaw. She started to run towards the window, when she broke through it, breaking it. "Hey! Get back here!" shouted the cop. He looked out the window, and Phoebe was falling. But kind of slowly, (she was using her levitation to slow down the fall). "Hey!" he shouted again. Phoebe started running away once she touched the ground. The officer grabbed his walkie-talkie and spoke,"We've got a female brunette running away, homicide suspect," he said.  
  
Phoebe was running as fast as she could. She saw cars coming, when she levitated into a tree. She sat in there until the left, and she levitated down. "Where do I go now?" she asked. She started walking, she didn't know where to.  
  
Prue and Leo were looking at each other. "I love you," said Leo. "I love you too," she said, giving him a kiss. "Now, let's have some more fun," she said. They were laying in a bed, and they pulled the blanket over them.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Leo and Prue stared at each other. "I love you," he said. "I know, but now that the fun is over, we have to get started on the work," said Prue. Leo nodded. "So, what's happening down there?" asked Leo. Prue sat up in the bed, with the blanket wrapped around her top. She waved her hand, and a small portal appeared. It showed Phoebe walking, down a busy street. She waved her hand, and the portal showed Piper and Chris in the police cars. "We didn't kill her!" shouted Piper. "Sure you didn't," said the police officer, sarcastically. "Ooh! Paige is dead!" said Prue, with a big smile on her face. "She is?" asked Leo, with a smile on his face too. Prue nodded. "This is great!" said Prue. "Sh... I want to hear them" said Leo. The two continued to look in the portal. Prue waved her hand, and it showed Paige lying in the bed. "She's sooooo ugly," said Prue. "I know, you should've seen her in the mornings," said Leo. Prue waved her hand again, and it showed Piper and Chris at the police station. The officers were taking them out of the car, but Piper froze them. Chris and Piper started to run, when Prue waved her hand at them, and they were telekinetically flung back into the officers, and the officers unfroze. Prue smiled. "What the hell?" asked Piper. The officers grabbed Chris and Piper again. "Where the hell do you two think you're going?" he asked. He pulled them harder this time, and Chris and Piper went into the station. Prue waved her hand, and it showed inside the station. Piper and Chris were put in two separate cells, where everyone else in the station could see them. Piper sat on the bench in her cell, and put her head in her hands. She started to cry. "Don't worry, it's going to be OK," said Chris, through his cell. "No it won't," said Piper. Prue smiled, and started to laugh. "This is great Leo! This is better than my original plan!" she said. "What are we going to do now?" he asked. "We're going on a little field trip, but first, chaos needs to be done," said Prue. She waved her hand, and it became night down in San Francisco. She threw out some memory dust, so everyone else didn't know she used magic. She waved her hand again, and the white clouds they were on, turned a dark, dark, dark gray and black. She smiled. "Let's go," she said, Prue, orbing out with Leo.  
  
Phoebe looked around, she was in a tree. "What the hell? Why'd it get dark?" asked Phoebe. She levitated out, and looked at the leaves on the tree, they had memory dust on them. "Oh no," said Phoebe. Suddenly, it started to storm. A bult of lightning just missed Phoebe. She climbed back in the tree. "Piper, I'm going to try my best to get you safe, and not guilty," said Phoebe. She sat there in the tree.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Piper and Chris were talking in their jail cells. "So, uh, Chris, where are you from exactly?" asked Piper. "Uh, maybe you should, 'you know,' " he said. Piper looked around. "They already think we're crazy, so why not," she said. "OK, well I'm from the future," he said. One of the police officers in the backround laughed. Piper rolled her eyes. "How far?" asked Piper. "About 5 years," he said. "Oh, so what are you doing here?" asked Piper. "Well, it has something to do with Phoebe," he said. "Did you know all of this would happen?" asked Piper. "Yes," said Chris. "Why didn't you stop it then?" asked Piper, angrilly. "Because I can't change the future!" he said. "What do you mean?" asked Piper. "It's too late anyway, Paige is already dead," he said. Piper looked down. "Tell me what this has to do with Phoebe, you coming to the past and all," she said. "I can't tell, otherwise it will all be screwed up," he said. "So what! The future is already screwed up! There will be no more Charmed Ones now! Unless there's some other long lost relative, which they're better not be," said Piper. "OK, well in the future, Phoebe died," he said. "And why are you changing it for her? Why not Paige too?" she asked. "Because Phoebe's destiny wasn't to die. She was never meant to die that young, it's her destiny to..." he was interrupted. Prue and Leo had orbed in the police station, holding hands. "My, my, my, look what the criminals did," said Prue. Piper stood up. She raised out her hands to freeze Prue and Leo, but instead she blew up a desk behind them, knocking the two down. Piper looked at Chris. "Chris! We have to get out of here.... NOW!" she shouted. She looked down at the lock on the cell. She closed her eyes, then opened them, and waved her hands out, and tried to blow it up, but instead it froze, so did Prue and Leo. "Can you reach the keys?" asked Piper. Chris nodded. "I think so," he said. He reached his hand through the jail cell, and the keys telekinetically came to him. He unlocked his cell, and unlocked Piper's too. "Come on!" he shouted, and they started to run. But Prue and Leo unfroze, and orbed in front of them. "Leaving so soon?" asked Prue. She flung back Piper and Chris, and they crashed into jail cell bars. "Leo, now!" she shouted. Leo formed a darklighter arrow and crossbow, and shot it at Chris. He smiled. Chris felt to the ground in pain. Piper's eyes went wide. "No!" she shouted. She ran to him, but Prue flung Piper into a brick wall. Piper went unconcious. She looked outside, and saw the storm getting worse. She waved her arm, and the walls of the police station broke down. The storm was destroying everything in the police station, and Chris and Piper were both unable to do anything. Prue was happy. She and Leo orbed out.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Phoebe was still in the tree when she heard a voice. "Phoeeeebeee," said the voice, it was like it was lost in the wind. "Uh.... yeah?" asked Phoebe, puzzled. "At the police station," it said. "Huh? Piper!?!?" she said again. "I can't hear you Phoebe, talk in your head," said the voice. It sure sounded like Piper. Phoebe started to talk in her head. "Uh.... Piper?" asked Phoebe. "Yes! It's me Phoebe! Come to the police station... NOW," said Piper. "Why what happened? And how are we communicating like this?" asked Phoebe. "It's the 6th sense thing Leo was talking about, and what happened here, one little word: Prue," said Piper. "Oh my God! I'm coming right now!" said Phoebe. She levitated out of the tree, and started to run down the street. "Are you OK?" asked Phoebe. "No, I'm unconcious," said Piper. "What about Chris?" asked Phoebe. "He was shot with a darklighter arrow," said Piper. "Oh no!" said Phoebe. She continued running. She finally got to the station. She saw there were no walls, and the place looked like hell. She looked around, and saw a hand underneath a huge pile of debris. She ran over, and started to take it off piece by piece, and it revealed Piper. "Oh no!" said Phoebe, with tears in her eyes. Piper's eyes were opened, and she looked really bad. "Phoebe, you made it," said Piper, outloud. "I wouldn't let you down," said Phoebe, hugging Piper. "We need a whitelighter to heal you," said Phoebe.  
  
Prue and Leo just orbed up there, and they looked down in an open portal. "That bitch!" shouted Prue. The two of them orbed down again.  
  
br  
  
In the police station, Phoebe saw Prue and Leo orb in. Her eyes went wide. "Leave!" she shouted. "Nah," said Prue. Phoebe held Piper's hand. Prue formed a darklighter arrow, and shot it at Phoebe. But when it reached Phoebe, a forcefield appeared, it was reddish/pinkish, and it was protecting her, Piper, and Chris, who was now unconcious. "What!?!?" shouted Prue. "Let's leave! We both know how powerful those can be!" shouted Leo. The two of them orbed out. "What was that?" asked Piper. "A new power?" she asked again. "No, I don't think so," said Phoebe. "What'd you do?" asked Piper. "I didn't do anything, except for knowing the fact that I loved you, and didn't want you to die..." said Phoebe.  
  
Prue and Leo orbed back up there. "Dammit Leo! We can't have those barriers protecting them!" shouted Prue. "I know, but Piper and Chris are going to die, because there aren't any other whitelighters to heal them," said Leo. "I know, but Phoebe can't have those barriers protecting her!" shouted Prue. "I know, but we'll fix that," said Leo. He kissed Prue.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Phoebe looked down at Piper. "What was that?" said Phoebe. "You don't know?" asked Piper, weakly. "No, but I know it wasn't a power," said Phoebe. "How do you know?" asked Piper. "I'm not sure, I just know," said Phoebe. Phoebe touched Piper's arm, and she got a premonition. [i]Phoebe and Piper were in Prue and Leo's temple. Prue flung Piper into a pit of fire. Piper died instantly.[/i] "What'd you see?" asked Piper. "I saw..... Paige," said Phoebe. "What do you mean you saw Paige? In the future?" asked Piper. "No, I saw her getting killed," said Phoebe, lying. "But how come you saw her, when you touched me?" asked Piper. "I'm not sure, but why don't we go?" asked Phoebe, looking at Chris. Chris was unconcious. Phoebe got up, and looked at him. She walked over to him, and bent down on the ground, and took some rubble off of him. She could tell he was still breathing. "I'm going to take the arrow out," said Phoebe. She gently pulled out the arrow. Chris made a small sign of discomfort. She then looked around, and found a safe. She took a gun and shot it open, and found some gauze. She took it out, and ran over, and put it on Chris' wound. She got another premonition. [i]Phoebe was holding her hands about a few inches from Chris' wound. A reddish/pinkish light came out, and Chris' wound was healed.[/i] "What'd you see this time?" asked Piper. "I healed Chris," said Phoebe. "Huh?" asked Piper. "I have no idea, I just held my hands above his wound like this," she said, doing so. Suddenly, the reddish/pinkish light came out of her hand, and it glowed on Chris' wound. It healed him. He woke up. "What happened?" he asked. "I healed you," said Phoebe, puzzled. "How, you're not a whitelighter...ah.... you had enough love for me," he said. "Huh?" she asked. "When a person that has powers shows enough love for another, a magic force of love appears, and it's very powerful," he said. "So a powerful force of love saved you?" asked Phoebe. "Yes, now you should do it to Piper," he said. Phoebe ran over to Piper, and put her hands above Piper. Nothing happened. "It's not working," she said. "Show your love towards her," he said. Phoebe closed her eyes. The same light appeared, and Piper was healed. "Whoa," said Phoebe. Piper got up. "Let's go after Prue now," said Piper. The three left the station.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Prue and Leo were up there in the clouds. "Leo, I just felt something," she said. "What is it? The baby?" he asked. "No, I felt something good, it felt so... sickening," she said. She waved her hand and a portal appeared. It showed inside the empty police station. "WHAT!?!?!? They left!" she shouted. "How? They were suppose to die!" shouted Leo. "That bitch healed them!" shouted Prue. "We're going," said Leo. He grabbed Prue's hand, and they orbed out.  
  
br  
  
"So, uh, Chris, what exactly are you doing here?" asked Phoebe. "I can't tell you," said Chris. "Oh," said Phoebe. Phoebe, Piper, and Chris were all walking to the manor. They kept looking around to see if any cops were around. But it was doubtful because the thunderstorm was still going on. "So what are we going to do about Prue and Leo?" asked Piper. "We might have to kill them, Prue seems like she's going insane," said Phoebe. "And we can't risk your daughter's life," said Phoebe. Piper nodded. "But how can we kill Prue, without hurting the baby?" asked Chris. "I haven't figured that out yet," said Phoebe. The finally got to the manor. They walked in, around the yellow tape on the door saying POLICE BUSINESS-DO NOT CROSS. "This sucks," said Piper. All three of them went upstairs to change. Piper gave Chris some of Leo's dry clothes to wear. They went back downstairs. There were still some potions there from earlier. "So how are we going to kill Prue? She's way stronger than us already, and we don't even have the Charmed Ones," said Chris. Piper and Phoebe both looked down. "Well, let's just summon her here and we'll play it by ear," said Piper. "But we need a plan," said Chris. "That is the plan," said Piper. "No, you need a better one," said Chris. "Don't make me blow you back to the future, because I will," said Piper. "Listen to me dammit! I'm your whitelighter!" he shouted. "Well I'm not agreeing with you," said Piper. She looked at the BOS, which was on the table. "Let's start the damn spell," she said.  
  
Prue and Leo orbed to their temple. "What are we doing here Leo?" asked Prue. "Getting power," he said. "Huh?" she asked. They walked to a giant hole in the wall. "I've discovered this is where all the power is. The Elders are the ones who give witches and demons power, and in this hole, is where all the power is, we're going to take it, and kill Piper, Phoebe, and that other bastard," he said. Prue nodded. The two of them walked in the hole, and they started to glow black. They then walked out. Suddenly, white lights started to surround them. They disappeared.  
  
They came back to the manor. "NOW!" shouted Piper. Piper, Phoebe, and Chris started to throw potions at Leo and Prue. But when they reached them, a forcefield surrounded them. "I love that power of yours, honey," said Leo. "It's not mine! It's the baby! She's protecting us from good!" said Prue in happiness. Tears welded up in Piper's eyes. Suddenly Piper darklighter orbed into the forcefield. "Huh?" she said. "Piper!" shouted Phoebe. "We need you," said Prue. Prue and Leo orbed out with Piper. Phoebe and Chris stood there, confused and angry  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Phoebe and Chris stood there still. "What the HELL just happened?" screamed Phoebe. "I have no idea," said Chris. "Piper's baby was protecting Prue! And Prue took Piper! Chris! We have to stop my premonition!" shouted Phoebe. "What premonition?" he asked. "I had one of Piper being killed," said Phoebe. Chris stood silent. "What aren't you telling me?" asked Phoebe. "I can't say," he said. Phoebe grabbed him by the shoulders, and pushed him back against a wall. "Tell me.... NOW, dammit," said Phoebe. "OK, ok, but you can't get all psycho on me," said Chris. Phoebe nodded. "Piper is suppose to die," said Chris. "What do you mean?" asked Phoebe. "She's suppose to die. It's her destiny, just likes it's yours to do something else," said Chris. "And?" asked Phoebe. "I'm not saying anymore," said Chris. "Fine," said Phoebe. She still held him. She looked into his eyes. 'I never realized how good looking he is,' she thought. Phoebe shook her head. "OK, let's go scry for Piper," said Phoebe.  
  
Piper flung against the room. She landed on the floor. "Ah," she screamed a little. "Oh, don't you just love this?" asked Prue. "Yes, I love watching her..... I love her, she's the love of my life, wait, what the hell did I just say?" asked Leo. Prue thought for a moment. "Is the good in you coming out or something?" she asked, wide eyed. "I don't know, it better not," he said. Piper put up her hands to freeze them, but Prue just held out her hand, and it deflected the freeze, and Piper was frozen. "What are we going to do? I don't want you with Piper!" said Prue. She put her head on Leo's chest. "I love you," said Prue. "I love y---Piper," said Leo. "Dammit!" he shouted. "It's like this ongoing war inside of me. Good vs. Evil! It sucks!" he shouted again. "Don't worry, we'll fix that once we kill Piper," said Prue. "But first, let's torture her a little," she said with a evil chuckle.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Phoebe and Chris went into the attic. The map was already out, and the crystal was already swinging, on it's own. "What the hell?" asked Phoebe. She walked over, and looked. She then felt a chill. "Paige?" she asked. The crytal continued swinging. It then went away from the map, and went over to the globe across the room. It landed on Thailand. "They're in Thailand?" asked Phoebe. "If it's there, oh... that's where they are! Of course! That's how they got so powerful!" said Chris. "What do you mean?" asked Phoebe. "Alright, there's a temple in Thailand, and it holds all of the power," he said. "What do you mean all of the power?" asked Phoebe. "The Elders are the ones that give witches and demons power. In this temple, all of the power, of the whole world is in there. Prue and Leo must've taken the power," said Chris. Phoebe continued for him. "And taken it," she said. "So that means we're screwed," said Phoebe. "And we have no way of getting there," said Chris. "Could you make this situation any worse? Do you need to give me all the bad news every 5 minutes? Just give it to me now! Must you be so dramatic!?!?!?!?" she yelled. She was holding on to his shoulders. Suddenly the two of them started kissing pasionately. Phoebe pulled away. "We can't do this now," she said. "Yes we can," said Chris. He kissed her some more. It was so obvious they had something---not lust, but----love.  
  
Piper finally unfroze, and Prue was standing in front of her. "Leo, watch this, just to show you that you love me, NOT her," said Prue. She flung Piper into a column. "Ah!" screamed Piper. Leo had no smile on his face. "Why are you doing that to Pi---my wife?" he asked. "Dammit Leo!" shouted Prue. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm saying this bull ****," he said. Prue walked over to him. "It's ok, it just shows that you care so much about me, that you love others as well," she said. She kissed him. "And don't forget our baby," said Prue. "What do you mean YOUR baby!?!?!" shouted Piper from accross the temple. "Yeah, it's mine and Pip---Prue's," said Leo. "Leo! You're married to me!!" shouted Piper. He looked at Prue, then Piper, then Prue, then Piper, then Prue. "No, Prue's my wife," he said. He kissed her some more. Piper got up, and waved her arms to blow them up, but the baby put up a forcefield around them. "My husband, sister, and now my child are going against me," said Piper, to herself. "Sure looks that way," said Prue. She formed a crossbow and arrow, and shot it towards Piper.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Phoebe and Chris were kissing when Phoebe got a premonition. Chris and Phoebe were somehow in the temple, when Chris waved his hand at the arrow shot back at Leo and Prue, when the forcefield wasn't up. "Oh my God! You have powers other than whitelighter powers!?!?!?" asked Phoebe. "What do you mean? What'd you see?" asked Chris. "You have telekinesis, don't you?" asked Phoebe. "Uh, yeah, why?" he asked. "You're not a full whitelighter are you?" she asked. "No," he said. "Then what are you?" asked Phoebe. "You'll find out soon," he said. "OK, anyway, in the premonition I saw you saving Piper. So we have to get to Thailand now," said Phoebe. "But how?" asked Chris. "Either we use the magic to magic spell, but it'd only transport me, or we somehow get an orbing power," said Phoebe. She thought for a minute. "I'm going to use the magic to magic," she said. She went over to some candles in the attic and got them out. She placed them in a circle, and lit them. She stood in the center of the circle. "'Powers of the witches rise,course unseen across the sky,I come to thee,who call you there,I come to you, and settle there. Blood to blood I summon thee,blood to blood return to me," she said. White lights started to surround Phoebe.... and Chris!!! "Huh!?!?" she said. The two of them disappeared.  
  
They reappeared in the temple. "How the hell did that happen?" asked Phoebe. Chris waved his hand and the arrow shot at Piper was telekinetically flung back at Prue and Leo, but Prue and Leo noticed Chris do that, and the forcefield went up. The forcefield deflected the arrow. "Uh oh!" said Phoebe. Prue looked mad. "Let's go!" shouted Chris. "Right, um...Powers of the witches rise,course unseen across the sky,I come to thee,who call you there,I come to you, and settle there. Blood to blood I summon thee,blood to blood return to me," Phoebe said. White lights surrounded Piper, Phoebe, and Chris and they disappeared from the temple. Prue and Leo stood there, obviously angry. "What are we going to do?" asked Leo. "We're going to wait until my baby is born, I don't want to risk her life," said Prue. "But once she's born, we're going to have one hell of a reunion," said Prue.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Back at the manor, Piper, Phoebe, and Chris appeared in white lights. "How the hell did you do that?" asked Phoebe to Chris. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Oh, you know, you came with us, when you're suppose to be a whitelighter," she said. "Well, the thing is, I'm kinda partially a witch," he said. "So then why didn't you tell us?" asked Piper. "Because it'd reveal too many things about the future," he said. "Well that's a little too late now," said Phoebe. "Obviously," said Chris. "OK, back on track, what are we going to do about Prue?" asked Piper. "Kill her," said Phoebe. "Yeah, but she's way too powerful," said Piper. "What about killing Leo?" asked Phoebe. "No way, he's starting to show his good side," said Piper, defending Leo. "Piper, he's gone, he'll never be the same," said Phoebe. "But he's under a spell!" said Piper, defending him once more. "No honey, he was with Prue before the spell, remember?" asked Phoebe. Piper looked down, and tears welded into her eyes. Phoebe gave her a hug. "Don't worry, sweetie, we're going to end this once and for all," said Phoebe.  
  
br  
  
In the temple, Prue was holding over in pain. She was only 6 months pregnant, but in pain. "Why is this happening?!!?!??!" she shouted. "Is it contractions?" asked Leo. "It better not be!" she shouted. "Uh-oh,'' said Leo. "What?" she asked. "What if the baby is hurting you because of the good in her?" asked Leo. "It....better not.....b-be!" shouted Prue. She doubled over in pain.  
  
Phoebe was hugging Piper, when she got a premonition.[i] Prue was holding over in pain, screaming. She was weak.[/i] "We have to get to Prue, NOW," said Phoebe. "What? Why?" asked Piper. "No time to explain the premonition, just say the spell," said Phoebe. The three of them said the spell, and they were gone.  
  
They got to the temple. They saw Prue. She was obviously too weak to do anything. "AH!" she shouted. "Now!" said Phoebe. Phoebe ran up to Prue, and punched her in the face. Leo flung Phoebe back into a wall. Piper put her hands up to freeze Leo. But he held out his hand, and it froze Chris. Piperlooked over at Phoebe, who was getting up, and she was dizzy. She put her hands up again to blow up Leo, but he again deflected it, and Piper was flung back.... into a fire pit. "No!!!!!!!!" shouted Phoebe. She ran over to Piper, and there was nothing left. She looked at Leo, and was in a fit of rage. She ran over to him, and started to punch him non-stop. Chris finally unfroze. He looked around. "What happened?" he asked. He saw Phoebe. He ran over to her. "Phoebe, what's wrong?" he asked. She didn't answer. She kept hitting Leo, and was screaming at him. She started to kick him as well. "I HATE you! Damn you! I hate you! DIE!" she shouted. Chris looked around. "Where's Piper?" he asked. Suddenly he realized what happened. "Oh God," he said. He quickly said the spell, and Phoebe and Chris left.  
  
They appeared back at the manor, and Phoebe was screaming and crying. She kept hitting the wall over and over. Chris ran over to her, and hugged her. He was trying to calm her down, but it was too hard. The two went to the ground, and Phoebe just started bawling. She placed her head on his chest, and just bawled.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Later that night, Phoebe and Chris were sleeping together in the same bed. Nothing had happened, except sleep. They were talking. "I have to kill Prue, now," said Phoebe. "You can't, not without a well-thought out plan," said Chris. "Well that's too bad," said Phoebe. "Phoebe, please don't,'' said Chris. "Why not?" asked Phoebe. "I don't want you killed," said Chris. "Well you saw the future, you knew I'd live," said Phoebe. "But," he said. Phoebe interrupted him, and said the spell to take her to Prue and Leo. "Dammit Phoebe!" shouted Chris, Phoebe had disappeared.  
  
Prue and Leo were sitting together, and Prue was still in pain, but not as bad as earlier. "Leo, I can't wait for our baby to be born," said Prue. "It's mine and Piper's," he said. "Dammit! Why'd I say that!?!?!" he shouted. Prue put her hand on his cheek. "It's ok, honey," she said. She kissed him. "It's just the false part of you wanting to be real," she said. "Just ignore it," she said. They kissed again, when Phoebe appeared. She ran over to Prue, and punched her in the face. "DIE!" she shouted. Prue flung her back. She got up, and a knife appeared in her hand. She ran over to Phoebe, and raised it into the air. Then a hand grabbed her and stopped her from doing stabbing her. It was Leo. "Leo! What the hell!?!?!" shouted Prue. "Yes Leo!" shouted Phoebe. Leo grabbed the knife, and stabbed Prue in the shoulder. "Ah!" she screamed. She glared at Leo. "LEAVE, NOW!!!!!!!" she shouted. Leo stared at what he did. His eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry honey!" he said. He gave her a hug, but she did nothing. Except breathe hard. "I said LEAVE,'' said Prue. Leo orbed out. She looked at Phoebe. She grabbed the knife he forgot, and raised it into the air. She slammed it down when....  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Prue slammed the knife down into Phoebe when suddenly, Phoebe disappeared. "NO!" shouted Prue. Suddenly her stomach started to hurt again. She was clutching it. "AH!" she shouted.  
  
Phoebe reappeared at the manor. Chris was there in his pajamas. "Why'd you do that?" asked Phoebe, obviously angry. "Because you would've gotten yourself killed," said Chris. "No I wouldn't," said Phoebe. "Then why'd I have a premonition of Prue stabbing you to death?" asked Chris. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Phoebe, you were going to die if I didn't do that," said Chris. "NO I WOULDN'T!!!!!!!" she shouted. She was breathing heavily now. "Phoebe... just stay here for now. Next time you go to Prue, I'm going to come with you," said Chris. "Fine," said Phoebe. "Only because you have more powers than me," she said. "You know what? You're stubborn, and I find that really sexy," said Chris. Phoebe and Chris looked into each other's eyes. Then they just started kissing, just like earlier that day.   
  
Prue was sitting there in the temple in pain. "AH!" she screamed. Then the pain stopped. "That bitch is so going to pay!" she shouted.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Phoebe and Chris continued kissing. "I never realized.... how much I love.... this," said Phoebe, in between kisses. "Same... here," said Chris. They kept kissing, when Phoebe heard a voice. "Phoeeeebeeeee," it said. "Who was that?" asked Phoebe. She turned to see Piper and Paige standing there, both dressed in white, and were transparent. "Oh my God!" said Phoebe. She pulled away from Chris, and ran to give them hugs, when she went right through them. Both Piper and Paige shivered. "Oh, sorry," said Phoebe. "I'm just so glad to see you," said Phoebe. "We're glad to see you too, honey," said Paige. "I'm so sorry that both of you had to die," said Phoebe. "It's ok, we found out it was our destiny, and it's your destiny to not be dead just yet," said Piper, with a smile. "OK, I've had enough of this whole destiny crap. Just spill it," said Phoebe. "You have to find that out on your own, just like Chris said," said Paige. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "But Phoebe, remember, you have to get my baby away from Prue," said Piper. "That's a part of your destiny," said Paige. Phoebe paused, thinking. "My destiny, eh?" she asked. Piper, Paige, and Chris all nodded. "I think I've found my destiny," said Phoebe.   
  
Prue got up, and turned invisible. She waved her hand in front of her face, and she disappeared.  
  
Prue reappeared at the manor, where everyone else was. Piper and Paige could see her. "Phoebe watch out!" shouted Paige. Phoebe turned around and looked, an no one was there. "What do you mean?" she asked. She felt to the ground. Someone had hit her. "Hey!" she shouted. She looked around, but couldn't find anyone. "This is too creepy," she said. Chris looked around, cautious. "Uh, Phoebe, what's going on?" he asked. Suddenly he fell to the ground. Someone was on him. "Prue no!" shouted Piper. "What can you see that we can't?" asked Phoebe. "Prue's here!" said Paige. "She's invisible, and we can see her!" said Piper. Chris was still struggling. "Get off!" he shouted. Prue started to choke him. Phoebe could see the grip on his neck turning red. He started to choke. "GET....off!" he shouted. Phoebe looked around, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't find her enemy. Piper and Paige couldn't help, because they'd move through everything. Phoebe's new love was dying, and she couldn't stop it! "Unless," said Phoebe......  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Unless...." said Phoebe. "What?" asked Piper. "You guys tell me where she's at,'' said Phoebe. "We can't!" said Paige. "That'd be way too hard!" said Piper. "You guys have any other plans?" asked Phoebe. "No," said Piper. "Well then this is the plan," said Phoebe. "Then what do we do?" asked Piper. "Just tell me where to go," said Phoebe. Phoebe walked up to Chris and the invisible Prue. She placed her hands above Chris, and she could feel Prue. She pulled him off of Chris, and she was flung into the wall. "Ah!" she screamed. "Phoebe she's coming at you!" shotued Paige. Phoebe got up, and looked around. "Where?" she asked. "Right there!" shouted Piper. Prue crashed into Phoebe and the two of them fell to the ground. Phoebe pushed Prue off of her. Prue and Phoebe both got up. Prue was glaring at Phoebe, and Phoebe knew she was glaring at Prue. "Come and get me!" shouted Phoebe. Prue formed a knife in her hand, and she came charging after Phoebe. That's when Piper and Paige went in front of Phoebe, and the love force field went up. Prue crashed into it, and was then flung back. "AH!" she screamed. The 3 sisters smiled. "Thanks," said Phoebe. "No problem," said Paige. Prue got up, and looked weak. "I'll be back,'' said Prue, orbing out. The 3 sisters and Chris stood there, wondering what would happen next.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Phoebe ran over to Chris to see if he was OK. "Are you OK honey?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. He got up. "We've got to kill her once and for all," said Paige. "Yeah, she's the reason we died," said Piper. "OK, let's all four go," said Phoebe. "WAIT!" shouted Chris. "What?" asked Paige. "Only Phoebe can do this," he said. "Why?" asked Phoebe. "Because this is part of your destiny," he said. "Explain," said Piper. "Well in the future I'm from, Phoebe and you three went, and Phoebe ended up getting killed, and we can't have that," he said. Phoebe nodded. "So damn, I have to go by myself?" asked Phoebe. "Yup," said Chris. "But I won't be able to kill her!" said Phoebe. "My powers are useless against her!" she said again. "Use your instincts, and your heart," he said. "How the hell will my heart help me kill her?" asked Phoebe. "You'll see," he said. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "OK, first we're going to need a bunch of potions," said Phoebe. "Then we'll need a bag for them, a bunch of weapons, and a bunch of spells. Piper, you're going to make some potions, Paige, you're going to get spells for me, and I'll work on the weapons," said Phoebe. "What do I do?" asked Chris. "You help Piper and Paige if they can't get a hold onto the things they need," said Phoebe. Chris nodded. "Let's go!" said Phoebe. The four of them left the living room.  
  
Prue was sitting in her temple, weak. "Dammit Leo!" she shouted. Leo orbed in. "Yeah?" he asked. "I need your power," she said. "But...." he said. She interrupted him. "I said I need your power, if you loved me, you would give it to me," she said. Leo let out an exasperated sigh. "OK, take it," he said. Prue cracked the knuckles in her hand, and reached inside of Leo's chest. Her hands glowed black, and Leo looked like he was in pain. He was screaming. "AH!" he screamed. Prue pulled her hand out, and all of the power was now in her. "I can't leave now?" he asked. "Oh, you've still got your darklighter powers," said Prue. "OK," he said. "Now leave," she said. "But..." he said. "LEAVE, before you endanger me and my baby," she said. Leo orbed out without saying anything else. Prue smiled, she now had all the rest of the world's power.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
Phoebe was looking around in the basement for her weapons. She couldn't find them. Then she spotted them. She grabbed them and ran upstairs.   
  
Piper was in the kitchen with Chris and Paige, and she couldn't grab anything to make or stir the potions. Chris was doing it for her, and she was telling him what to do. "Yeah, keep stirring for about 5 more minutes," she said. "How are you doin Paige? Find any spells?" he asked Paige. "I think so," she said. Chris walked over there, and was stirring the pot telekinetically while talking with Paige. He found the spell and wrote it down for her. He walked back over to the pot and continued stirring. Phoebe came back up in the kitchen. "OK, so the potions and spells are being worked on? Good," she said. Suddenly everyone heard voices coming from the front door. "Yeah, this is the place where the murder of Paige Matthews occurred. And Piper Halliwell and the unknown jail berg have escaped jail some how during the storm," said the person. The people continued talking. Suddenly Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Chris could see people walking into the kitchen. "What the hell!?!?!?" one of them screamed. Everyone looked around, nervous of what was to come....  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Chris all looked at each other, then the two men. "Who the hell are you?" asked Phoebe. "We're the police, and you're under arrest," said the officer. "What? Why?" she asked. "For the murder of Paige Matthews, and oh my god, what is she doing here? And why is she... is that Piper Halliwell? Why are they like that?" he asked. "Uh...." said Phoebe. She looked at Piper. Chris put up his hands, and the two officers froze. "You can do that?" asked Phoebe. "I'm more powerful than you think," said Chris. "What do we do?" asked Piper. "Uh..... you two need to leave," said Phoebe. "But we need to help," said Paige. "There's nothing more you can do now, it's all up to me now," said Phoebe. "Right, please be careful Phoebe," said Piper. "I wish I could hug you..." said Piper. "I know, but you can't," said Phoebe, finishing the sentence. "Good luck," said Paige. "Don't join us, literally," said Piper. Piper and Paige left, and you could hear them saying Blessed Be. "What now?" asked Phoebe. "Well go while you can, I'll keep an eye on these two," said Chris. Phoebe nodded. "Thanks, you're a life saver," said Phoebe. "It's no problem," said Chris. "No, seriously, Chris, thank you. You've saved my life, and I don't know how I can thank you," said Phoebe. "Just kill Prue," said Chris. "Right," said Phoebe. She walked up to him, and kissed him. She let go, and grabbed the things she needed, and said the spell, and she was gone.   
  
Prue was in her temple, and she placed her hand over her stomach. Her stomach then grew bigger and bigger, then it stopped. "OK, now orb out of mommy," she said. Suddenly Phoebe entered... ready for a battle. "I'm ending this once and for all," said Phoebe. "Good," said Prue. "I can't wait for you to die," said Prue. "What were you doing? Making Piper's baby bigger so she'd be born quicker and you could raise her evil?" asked Phoebe. "Duh," said Prue. Prue got up. She looked at Phoebe, and formed a ball of fire. "Let's go," said Prue, with an evil smile. "I'm ready," said Phoebe, with another smile...  
  
br  
  
br  
  
So.... how about this?" asked Prue. She shot a ball of flame at Phoebe. Phoebe levitated into the air, missing the ball. "Now that you're so fat, maybe this won't be so hard," said Phoebe. She grabbed a potion out of her bag, and threw it at Prue, then levitated down. The potion blew up at Prue, and she stumbled back a little. "No, I've also got the world's power, and this little baby's power," said Prue. "You wish," said Phoebe. She said a spell, and Phoebe turned invisible. "You know I can do that too," said Prue. But before she could do anything, Phoebe tackled Prue to the ground. "Ah!" shouted Prue. The two of them got up, and Phoebe turned visible. Prue flung Phoebe back into a wall. Phoebe got back up, and was a little dizzy. "I'll getcha good!" shouted Phoebe. She took out a potion, and started to drink it. She let out a breath. She raised her hand, and a blast of flames went at Prue, who dodged them by moving to the side. Phoebe did it again right at Prue's back, but the baby in her was forming a forcefield protecting the both of them. "Dammit!" shouted Phoebe. Then the forcefield let out a huge blast of energy. It was coming straight towards Phoebe when a love force field surrounded her, protecting her. Phoebe smiled when she saw the energy being deflected by the forcefield. "That's all you got? This forcefield is stronger than that," said Phoebe. She started to run at Prue, and the love forcefield stayed around her, and she crashed into Prue and her force field, and Prue was hurtled across the room. Prue looked like she was unconcious. Suddenly Phoebe could see Prue's ghost rise above the body. "Looks like you can't kill me now," said Prue. Phoebe looked worried. "Um....actually I do know a way," said Phoebe...  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"How are you going to stop me? You have to be dead in order to kill me now," said Prue. "Exactly," said Phoebe. She looked around. She then formed a ball of love in her hand, and got a premonition. She was in the future. She was standing there, and a ball of love came right at her. It knocked her down, and she wasn't waking up. Phoebe opened her eyes, and saw herself in real life floating above her body on the ground. "How'd you do that?" asked Prue, worried. "A little thing called premonitions," said Phoebe. She then looked around. Her bag of spells and weapons and potions were lying on the ground. She went down to try and pick them up, but she went right through them. "DAMMIT!" she shouted. "Looks like you're not so tough now," said Prue. "I'm as strong as ever," said Phoebe. "I'm going to end this once and for all, and it starts with you Prue," said Phoebe. Phoebe floated over to Prue's ghost. As a ghost, she knew she could actually hurt Prue. She ran over to her, and reached out for her neck. She started to strangle the ghost Prue. Prue then flung out her arm, and Phoebe was sent flying. But instead of landing, she continued going up. She then stopped, and levitated down. "How'd you do that?" asked Prue. "I can levitate, duh," said Phoebe. "Yeah, well stop this," said Prue. Prue sent a ball of fire at Phoebe. Phoebe didn't know what to do. Suddenly a love barrier formed around her, and the fire ball was deflected and went straight to Prue. Use your heart.... Phoebe could remember Chris' advice. She then thought of what she was going to do. "DIE!" shouted Phoebe. Phoebe charged towards Prue, with the love barrier still around her. She, Prue, and the barrier collided. It sent Prue flying back, and Phoebe landed on the ground. Phoebe wasn't as hurt. She saw Prue get up, and she was really weak. "Now I'm going to kill you, good bye sister," said Phoebe. "Wait! Phoebe no! I can help you!" said Prue. "Nah, I think I like you dead," said Phoebe. "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take her soul, banish this evil," chanted Phoebe. Prue looked around, worried. Suddenly she caught on fire, and started to burn. She then blew up.... hopefully dead. Phoebe smiled. "I killed her!" she shouted. She looked down at her body on the ground. "How am I going to get back?" she asked.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
Phoebe looked down at her unconcious body lying on the ground. She had no way of getting back. "Chris!" she shouted. Nothing happened. She realized he still didn't have his orbing power. And she could tell she was starting to die, because her ghost was rising into the air slowly. There was nothing she could do. "What about Piper's baby!?!?" she asked herself. She looked over at Prue's dead body. The baby was still in her stomach, and if Phoebe was lucky, she'd be able to save the baby, but the way this was going, nothing looked too bright. Then Phoebe's eyes lit up. "Piper! Paige!" she shouted. Two spirits whirled in. It was Piper and Paige. "Yeah?" asked Piper. She noticed Phoebe. "Oh God," said Paige. "Yeah, hurry before I die," said Phoebe. "What can we do?" asked Piper. "Let Chris know that I need to be here, I need the love force to save me," said Phoebe. Piper and Paige nodded. "I'll go and get him. Piper, you stay here and try to get Phoebe alive," said Paige. She whirled out. "How is this going to work?" asked Piper. "I don't know, go down there and try to get me alive," said Phoebe. "I can't touch you though!" said Piper. "I don't care, it's better than doing nothing," said Phoebe. "Right," said Piper, nodding. She floated down to Phoebe's body, and tried to do something....anything, but nothing happened. "Dammit! Nothing's happening!" she shouted. "Well keep trying!" shouted Phoebe. Her spirit was continuing to gradually rise. "And the ceiling is starting to get lower from my point of view!" she shouted. Suddenly Chris and Paige appeared in the temple. "Phoebe!" he shouted. He ran over to her body lying there. He then saw her spirit in the air. "Hurry Chris! Before I die!" she shouted. "How? I can't heal! I can only heal myself!" he shouted. "Use the love force!" she shouted. "Right!" he shouted back. He placed his hands over Phoebe's lifeless body, and a pink/red force floated into her. Phoebe's spirit continued to rise. "It's not enough!" she shouted. "We're going to help then," said Piper. She pulled Paige down to Chris and Phoebe's body. They placed their hands on Chris' back, and more love force came out of his hands. Phoebe's spirit started to float down to her body. "It's working!" she shouted. Piper, Paige, and Chris smiled. Phoebe's spirit then went into her body. Phoebe opened her eyes. "We did it," she said. "No, you did it, honey," said Paige, with a smile. Phoebe looked over at Prue's body. "The baby!" she shouted. She ran over to Prue's body. "How do I get it out?" she said. "You've got to figure that out," said Piper. Piper and Paige both disappeared. "Dammit!" said Phoebe. Suddenly, darklighter orbs started to appear on Phoebe's hands. "What the hell?" she asked. They got bigger, and a baby formed in her hands. She looked at Prue's stomach, which was now flat. She held the baby in her hands. "Chris," she said. He came over. "What do we do?" asked Phoebe, not sure of this baby's destiny...  
  
br  
  
bTHE END./b 


End file.
